


And Then There Were Four

by faierius



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crush, Cute, Date Night, First Kiss, Fluff, GladIgNoctProm, Gladignoct, M/M, Multi, New lover, OT3, OT4, Polyamory, Stubborn, Teasing, brotherhood era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 07:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faierius/pseuds/faierius
Summary: Noctis wants to date a certain blond classmate. Problem is, he's already dating his Shield and Advisor.Well, it's a problem for other people, but not Noct.





	And Then There Were Four

                “Guys, can I talk to you for a second?” Noctis asked, licking his lips as he fidgeted with the handle of his school bag.

                The guys in question, Gladiolus Amicitia and Ignis Scientia, turned to face their prince. Gladio swung his wooden practice sword over his shoulder and lifted his brows slightly while Ignis readjusted his grip on his briefcase. They were quite the pair, standing next to one another. One is sweaty workout gear, big and muscular. The other narrow and lean, dressed in slacks and a simple white dress shirt.

                Noctis bit his bottom lips, glancing around to see if anyone had entered the training room. “You guys remember my friend Prompto, right?” he asked, looking up at them from under thick black lashes.

                “Skinny little blond kid you hang out at the arcade with?” Gladio asked.

                “The young man you often have over for games?” Ignis added.

                Noctis nodded. “Yeah, that’s him. What do you guys think of him?” A light pink blush dusted his pale cheeks.

                A wide grin brightened Gladio’s handsome face and he nudged Ignis. “Looks like the prince has a crush, Ig!” he teased.

                “Now, now, Gladio. Let’s not jump to conclusions. Perhaps he’s just seeking our input regarding a budding friendship,” Ignis replied, though his voice held a slight hint of amusement.

                Noctis grumbled, wrinkling up his nose and turning away. “Just answer the damn question.”

                Gladio chuckled softly, reaching out and gently bouncing a closed fist off the top of Noctis’ head. “I haven’t been around him much, but he seemed nice. Cute, too.”

                “I agree with Gladio, and I must admit, I’m curious about the young man who has you smitten.”

                Twisting his mouth to one side, Noctis swatted Gladio’s hand away. “I’m not smitten.”

                His older companions smiled at one another.

                “Noct, no one knows the signs better than us,” Gladio reminded the teen.

                Ignis nodded sagely. “We are on the receiving end of your affections, after all.”

                “Yeah, see how long that lasts,” Noctis mumbled, slinging his bag over his shoulder and turning away from the pair.

                Ignis sighed and Gladio rolled his eyes, reaching out and snagging the collar of the prince’s uniform jacket. Yanking him back, he wrapped his arm tightly around Noctis’ shoulder, pinning him against his side.

                “Gladio! You’re all sweaty and gross!”

                The big man snorted. “Since when do you complain about that?”

                “Since you’re gonna stain my uniform with your funk.”

                Tossing his practice sword aside with a clatter, Gladio pulled Noctis around and squeezed the much smaller man against his chest. Tilting his head back, Noct glowered up at Gladio, his lips pursed.

                “Gladio, do remember we’re in public,” Ignis reminded him.

                “No one’ll come in until later. Besides, Princess needs to be subjected to an interrogation.”

                Shaking his head, Ignis went to put away the abandoned practice sword. “Be quick about it, please.”

                “So,” Gladio began, removing the school bag from Noctis’ hands and readjusting his stance so his feet were wide apart. It didn’t do much for his height advantage on Noct, but it shaved a couple inches off. “Why’re you asking how we feel about blondie?”

                Noctis remained stubbornly silent.

                “Oh-ho, the silent treatment? You know I can make you talk, Sweetcheeks. And my methods aren’t limited.” The big man winked and bent down, throwing Noctis over his shoulder. “Iggy and I do like seeing you squirm.”

                “I won’t have you dragging my name in your dirty interrogation, dear,” sighed Ignis, readjusting his glasses.

                Gladio laughed, the sound carrying over Noctis’ shouts of protest.  “I’m not lying though, am I?”

                Ignis scoffed, leaning against a weapon rack and crossing his arms.

                “Put me down, you jerk!” yelled Noctis, smacking Gladio’s back.

                Doing as commanded, Gladio put the teen down. On top of a vaulting box.

                “Seriously?”

                Still grinning, Gladio folded his arms on Noctis’ thighs and quirked a heavy brow. “Now, this can go one of two ways, Highness. You volunteer your thoughts, or I tease you until you do.”

                Noctis’ nostrils twitched, and his Adam's apple bobbed.

                With a resigned sigh, Gladio slid one hand up Noctis’ thigh. He then dragged his index finger across the crease in the teen’s pants until he nudged the fly. Blinking slowly, he briefly met Noctis’ eyes before returning his attention between his legs. Lazily, he traced the familiar shape of the younger man.

                Noctis shivered. “Gladio, stop it,” he whispered.

                Pleased the hot flesh beneath two layers of fabric was already responding, Gladio lightly rubbed two fingers over the curve. Noctis twitched under his fingertips.

                “Gladio, seriously,” he warned, his soft voice low as he growled the words.

                The man continued rubbing, his actions a little firmer now. When he earned a breathy moan from Noctis, he changed from two fingers to his full hand. He had no plans to loose the prince from his pants while he teased him.

                Palm flat against Noctis’ crotch, Gladio gave him slow, firm strokes. His movements were so casual they seemed like the actions of a bored man. This was hardly the case, however. He was enjoying the expression on Noctis’ pretty face. The way his slim black brows angled sharply inward toward the deep crease between them. The way his full, pale pink lips parted and shone with moisture. The way his skin looked when it took on a color other than white.

                “Gladio,” the prince breathed, more begging, less warning now.

                “Gladio,” Ignis repeated from the sidelines. His tone _was_ warning.

                Recognizing the timbre of the man’s voice, Gladio cast a sheepish glance at him. “Wanna join?” he teased, gaze flicking toward Ignis’ crotch.

                Shifting his briefcase to hide the truth, Ignis cleared his throat. “I’ll take a rain check. And you should stop teasing him. It’s why he isn’t as likely to come to you when he finally feels like chatting.”

                “Ouch.” Gladio wrinkled up his nose. “Okay, Princess. Let’s get you down from there. I’ll make it up to you later.”

                Though he was frowning, Noctis slid off the vaulting box into the big man’s arms. Gladio kissed him sweetly as he set him back on the ground.

                “You’re an asshole.”

                “So I’ve been told.”

                “Clearly Gladio can’t be trusted not to get distracted, so I’ll just come out and ask; why are you concerned about our opinion of your friend?” Ignis asked, approaching the pair.

                “Why the hell would I want to say anything now?” Noctis snapped back, stomping away from Gladio and Ignis. Snatching up his school bag, he stomped toward the door but stopped when he remembered he was still hard. He did not need _that_ embarrassment today.

                Ignis sighed softly. “I understand why you would feel this way, Highness. I’ll drop the subject until you feel like telling us.”

                Noctis grit his teeth and scuffed his sneaker against the floor. He felt bad snapping at Ignis. This wasn’t his fault. It wasn’t Gladio’s fault either if he was being completely honest. What he wanted to talk about was a hard subject to broach, and he wasn’t great with words to begin with.

                Biting his tongue, he huffed out a breath and turned back toward the pair. “I want to bring Prompto over on Saturday.”

                Though Ignis had been expecting something along the lines of a confession of attraction, he had not been expecting something so bold.

                “That a good idea?” Gladio inquired, crossing his arms.

                “I’m not adverse to the idea of bringing someone else into this, but I think throwing him in headfirst may scare him,” Ignis replied.

                “Look,” Noctis answered, scrubbing a hand through his hair, “I really like Prompto. I think you guys will too, if you give him a chance. All we were gonna do on Saturday is dinner and a movie at my place, right? It’s not like we’re doing anything formal or inviting him to an orgy. It’s food and sitting on the couch. Not a big deal.”

                Sighing, Gladio and Ignis looked at one another.

                “I’m game if you are,” said Gladio.

                Ignis shrugged. “It wouldn’t do to defy the wishes of royalty.”

                Noctis hoped he didn’t end up regretting this.

 

***

 

                “You sure I’m not intruding?”

                “For the last time, no!” laughed Noctis, bopping the blond on the head as they approached the door. “I wouldn’t have invited you if you were, dork.”

                Prompto grinned, scratching his cheek with one finger as he let out a nervous giggle. “They already here?”

                “Yeah, Specs had to get food started,” Noct answered, checking the door before fishing out his keys. Ignis always made sure it was locked.

                “Sweet.”

                Hands shaking, Noctis unlocked his door and let them inside. “I’m home,” he said, waiting for Prompto before closing and locking the door again.

                “Welcome back,” Ignis greeted from the living room.

                Prompto inhaled deeply. “Thought he was _making_ food,” he whispered, kicking off his shoes.

                “He is,” Noct replied, doing the same.

                “Then why does it smell like pizza?”

                Noctis smiled. “Homemade. You’re in for somethin’ special.”

                “Mouth’s already watering.”

                Clapping Prompto on the back, Noctis headed into the living area. He snorted upon seeing Gladio and Ignis on the sectional. “Making yourselves at home already?” he chuckled.

                “Hey, what’s wrong with relaxing after work?” answered Gladio, taking a swig from his beer bottle.

                “Dinner just needs to cook, so I thought I’d sit a moment,” Ignis added without looking up from his newspaper.

                “I’m kidding, guys.” Rolling his eyes, Noctis smacked the soles of Gladio’s bare feet as he retrieved the tv remote from the coffee table.

                “Uh,” Prompto squeaked when he saw the pair. “I, uh, didn’t know you two were seeing each other.” His eyes flicked between the men, a faint blush on his cheeks.

                Gladio paused, his bottle halfway to his lips as he shot a look at Noctis. Ignis, who sat snugly against Gladio’s side, holding the hand draped over his shoulder, did the same.

                Prompto’s hands flew up, misinterpreting their silence. “N-n-n-not, not, not that I’ve got anything against that!” he laughed nervously. “I just, he never said anything, so it’s just a surprise, y’know?”

                “Seriously?” Gladio grumbled, shaking his head at Noctis.

                “You could have warned him, Highness,” Ignis added.

                “Would you guys relax? They aren’t seeing each other…exactly,” he told Prompto, patting his shoulder.

                Brows twitching, he looked from the couple to Noctis. “Oh! Then, uh…” Biting his lip, words failed him.

                Noctis flopped down on the couch next to Ignis, ignored the newspaper, and stretched out across his lap. “They’re seeing me, too.”

                Prompto’s eyes widened, his brows shooting upward. “At the same time?”

                Ignis chuckled at his shock. “Ours is a polyamorous relationship,” he explained.

                “Oh! Cool.” There was a hint of heartache in his tone that leaked into expressive periwinkle eyes as he sat on the far end of the couch. “So, uh, when you invited me to date night…”

                “I wasn’t kidding.” Noctis groaned, scrubbing a hand over his face. “Sorry, I should have explained this all to you before. I got ahead of myself.”

                Shaking his head, Prompto offered a smile. “No, it’s fine! I’m just surprised, is all. Though I do kinda feel like I should leave. Don’t wanna be a third wheel. Or, y’know, fourth in this case.” With a self-deprecating chuckle, his gaze slid to the floor.

                “Don’t be silly, Prompto. You’re quite welcome here,” Ignis assured him, carefully folding his paper.

                “We wouldn’t have let Princess invite you if we didn’t wanna include you,” Gladio added, flicking the crown of Noctis’ head.

                Noctis winced, glaring up at the man.

                “I-i-i-in-include me?” Prompto sputtered, a deep flush accentuating every freckle on his face.

                “Hey, whoa! Hold on,” Noctis squeaked, sitting up and twisting to face Prompto. “D-don’t get ahead of yourself. I, uh—aw, shit.” His own cheeks bright pink, Noctis scrubbed a hand through his hair and clenched his teeth.

                Gladio laughed softly at the teenager’s discomfort while Ignis gave his back a sympathetic rub.

                “I didn’t wanna do this in front of them to save us all the embarrassment, but…” Noctis sighed heavily. “I like you, Prom.”

                The nickname made his heart thump hard against his ribs. “Uh, Noct, I…Can we do this somewhere else? Like, alone?” he muttered, unable to look at Gladio or Ignis.

                Shoulders sinking, Noctis lowered his head in a subtle nod.

                Without waiting, Prompto sprung from his spot on the couch like it burned his ass and hurried off.

                Noctis watched his friend head toward his bedroom and sighed, rising much slower. Ignis gave his hand a squeeze and Gladio nodded. With a full-body sigh, Noctis followed after Prompto.

                Head down like a shamed puppy, Noctis closed the door behind him and leaned against it. “Sorry,” he muttered.

                Prompto opened his mouth, closed it, thought for a moment, and tried again. An awkward silence settled over the boys. “I…I don’t…” he mumbled, biting his lip.

                “It’s fine. I get it,” Noct answered what be believed was Prompto’s rejection. “I shouldn’t have put you in this position.”

                “Noct, I—”

                Clenching his teeth, Noctis crossed his arms. “I totally get how this looks, and how it's probably overwhelming having it all dropped in your lap.”

                “Noctis, listen,” Prompto tried again, amusement creeping into his voice. Apparently, nerves turned his friend into a motormouth.

                “This was stupid of me, and if you wanna go home, I understa—”

                Prompto saw no other way to get the normally quiet man to stop babbling, so he kissed him. Noctis fell silent immediately, first stiff with shock, then relaxing against the blond. The kiss was nothing but lips pressing against lips, but it was soft, warm, and conveyed something words could not.

                “Stop talking for a sec, okay?” chuckled Prompto, keeping his face close to Noctis’ when they broke the kiss.

                Noctis blushed darkly.

                “I like you, too, Noct. But you could have revealed all this to me bit by bit instead of throwing me in headfirst!” he scolded, linking his hands with Noctis’.

                “I…couldn’t,” Noctis admitted.

                “Why not? Did you think I’d judge you for it or something?”

                “No, course not! But it’s really not easy to go up to someone and say _I wanna date you, and so do my other two boyfriends_ ,” he mumbled back, eyes downcast.

                Prompto chuckled softly. “Yeah, I see what you mean.”

                “If it was just me, I probably woulda asked you already. But I wanted their opinion too, y’know?”

                He nodded.

                “We’re kind of a package deal. I mean, even before, but more so now.”

                Prompto bit his lip. “I…really like you, Noct, but…I don’t know them. What if we don’t get along? What if I end up being jealous? I mean, look at them. They’re both really hot, and I’m, well, _me_.” Truthfully, he was intrigued by their arrangement. It was like a fantasy, being told he could be in the arms of three of the most attractive, powerful men in Lucis. They could all offer something unique, and he didn’t know he’d be so accepting of it until faced with the invitation to join. But like he said; he wasn’t anyone special. They’d get bored of him before long. _Way to go, depressing yourself before you even get started, idiot._

                Noctis slipped his arms around Prompto’s waist and pulled him flush against his body. “We won’t know until we try, Prom. And truth be told, I still get jealous of them from time to time. They were already together a couple years before they took me in.”

                Sighing, Prompto pressed his forehead to Noctis’. “Never thought I’d go from having no relationships to three in the span of an hour,” he laughed.

                “The Citadel is having a sale; buy one boyfriend, get two free.”

                Prompto snorted. “It’s a pretty good deal if you ask me. Quality product, too.”

                “Lucian’s finest.” Noctis grinned from ear to ear. “So, you’re willing to give this a shot with us?”

                “I’m still pretty shocked, but why not?”

                Noctis kissed Prompto again. “I’m happy to hear that. We won’t push you, and feel free to go on dates with them, too. I want you to get to know them and be comfortable.”

                Blushing, Prompto licked his lips and smiled. “I’ll try.”

                “Do you want to stay for dinner still? Cause I’ll totally understand if you wanna go home.”

                “I think I’ll stay. Honestly, I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t just a little jealous of Ignis. He looked really comfy next to Gladiolus,” he joked, stepping back from Noctis.

                “Just call him Gladio,” Noctis answered, smirking as he bopped the blond on the head. “C’mon, let’s go back.”

                Nodding, Prompto continued to smile. His cheeks were hot, and he had no idea what he was going to do now, but it would be fun finding out.

                “Everything golden?” Gladio asked when the pair returned to the living room.

                Prompto nodded, gingerly sitting next to Gladio on the couch. “Yeah, I, uh…I think I’ll give this a try. If you guys’ll have me?”

                “We’ll have you however you want,” Gladio answered with a wink. Noctis punched him.

                “Of course we will, Prompto,” Ignis replied from where he busied himself in the kitchen. “Hard to say no to the prince. Besides, things with four wheels are more stable than things with three.”

                Noctis snorted at the flowery line and stretched out on the couch, propping his heels in Gladio’s lap.

                “Oh man, I don’t think I’ve ever blushed like this,” laughed Prompto, covering his face.

                “Don’t worry about it,” Noct told him. “It’s cute. Plus, you’ll get used to the affection.”

                “I dunno about that.”

                “Just relax, Squirt,” Gladio said, lifting his arm to invite Prompto to lean against him. “C’mon. I don’t bite. Unless you ask me to, right Noct?”

                Prompto allowed himself to relax against the much larger man and was surprised by how natural it felt. “Really, Noct? You’re into that?”

                Noctis refused to answer, but his blush was telling.

                “Oh, you’ll get to learn _all_ kinds of stuff about Noct,” Gladio said, patting the man’s thigh.

                “Really?” Prompto grinned as Noctis groaned.

                “Just remember I’ve got stories about you, too!” he complained, pointing at Gladio.

                “Enough squabbling, boys. Come eat,” Ignis called, his voice light with amusement.

                “Awesome.” Squeezing Prompto’s shoulder, Gladio shoved Noctis’ feet aside and stood with a stretch.

                Noctis met Prompto’s gaze and smiled softly. “See, you fit right in.”

                Prompto thought it was way too soon to tell, but he was sure it would be an interesting adventure adjusting to this new experience.


End file.
